The Dragon's Revelation
by The-Seer-of-Gallifrey
Summary: Altan triplets were dared to go down into an ancient cavern nestled in deep darkness, in which they find drawings on the walls of an archaic beast and its humanoid counterpart. Seventeen thousand years later, the Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, and a new companion, Vivian Vespera, have traveled downward to find and solve the mystery of the Dragon's Revelation. *I do not own Doctor Who*


_**The Dragon's Revelation**_

_**Prologue – Darkness and Eternity**_

_Opening credits: Theme of Doctor Who (1974-1979)_

_Tom Baker as Doctor Who_

_Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith_

_Joanna Lumley as Vivian Vespera_

_The Dragon's Revelation_

_by_

_J. T. Watasi_

_PART ONE_

* * *

_Laoros Chasm_,_ 00492._

_Continent of Fertility, Altros._

Their identical eyes – the shape of an insect in varying colours that represented the three elements of their kind; _water_, _ice_, and _wind_ – surveyed the deep surroundings of the unlit caves they stepped inward of only moments ago, one of the three triplets appearing to shudder with fright. The darkness of the labyrinthine tunnels tracked across several levels of the rock, leading further into a recently mined cavern. Why there had been left no light, bioluminescent or otherwise, they never knew.

The youngest of the triplets, the only female, had spoken in the notion she despised and feared the dark. "I do not want to do this, anymore. We did not have to answer to this dare."

"We wanted to prove something to them, so I agreed to the dare. Besides, it does well for our reputation with the others if they care to listen. I do wish you could stop being so fearful of everything." The eldest of the two males had spun back around as the tip of his wide, finned tail had slashed just barely at her webbed feet. With the other sibling silent as the two consistently shouted back and forth between each other, he had no choice but to listen and keep to himself as they lurked below.

Crystalline formations began to vein through the walls, a system of blue opaline mineral structures that allowed the triplets the ability of sight in the dank wetness of the most ancient cavern on the planet. They paused at the sight of numerous tunnels that each led into the various directions both upward, downward, off-to-the-side, taking little note of exactly which they should take. Considering there had been four of them, not including the one the appeared from, one of these tunnels would lead them further.

In the hope of keeping the female under control of her terror of the everlasting darkness, the youngest male had kept his eyes on her the moment the eldest sibling had spoken again. "There is only one correct path to the end of the cavern, but it appears to be there are four tunnels for the choice of three of us."

"I will take the easternmost tunnel.", said the youngest male, pointing a webbed finger off to his right.

"I will go westward, I guess…, if I cannot convince you to let me leave.", told the female in complete reluctance and hesitation, knowing the eldest would do anything to prove a petty agreement like a premature dare.

The eldest sibling nodded as they went separate, watching them disappearing into the technically dimly lit tunnels. Blue opaline veins had continued to trail amongst the sandy grains of the cavern floor, four branches trailing off like his siblings into the darkness of each tunneling path.

He followed which both his heart and mind could agree – he chose for them to continue to the specific point those immature young children had dared them to. Walking ever further into the depths of the labyrinth had he felt it becoming distinctively colder and colder before feeling a heavy slab of what could have been ice, leaving the ideals of a simple game behind. Not fearful of the dark, like his sister, he took the opportunity to explore around before any of them could find anything remotely frightening, threatening the one of them to run out and prove to the vile children that they failed the dare.

Without a single warning, a light-tone scream warbled throughout the long tunnels, allowing him to know it was his sister. At the crosspaths when he trampled back across the sands, both he and his brother had followed the sound from a series of downward spiraling forks. In any wish of seeing their sister, they had begun to come across a series of glowing opaline images on the rock, appearing to form jagged and unnatural shapes with every vein. With the youngest of the two brothers pressing his webbed digits across the smooth sandstone, he felt a slightly damp hand clutching his closest shoulder before dragging him along to follow another series of screams.

"Sister?!", they called erratically to latch her attention.

"Oh, thank the Creator!, you two are here. Please help me in, I am stuck in the mineral lattice!"

Their webbed fingers found where the lower calf of her leg was trapped between two thinly separated columns of azurite, beginning to force themselves forward to push her inward and let her through. With the slim opening in the crystalline crevice, and the amounting number of stalactites and stalagmites as the two brothers noticed when the approached the opening, there was no possible way they had any ability to get through there.

Yet, the youngest brother may have been just small enough to slip through…, it was worth a shot.

"I am following her."

"What if something happens to you?"

"We will be fine, Brother. Not like you to worry; I will take care of our sister whilst we explore around and see what may be down here." The youngest brother began to slip through the small opening without much difficulty, leaving the eldest behind to survey his surroundings. Any glowing etches on the cave walls had caught his interest, along with the seemingly flattened sandy grounds. In observation of the glowing markings, he heard his brother shouting back to him from beyond the crevice.

Quick on his feet, nearly leaping through the thin crevice of the blue mineral, he sourced the sound of his siblings voices and almost widened his insectoid-like eyes at the sights he had seen next.

"What is all this?", he questioned with heavy intrigue. Considering their brother had the enjoyment of history, he should have the knowledge. However, the eldest sibling of the triplets was disappointed at the words of his younger brother.

"Not sure. From the indications of its dating, it might be from a few hundred years ago…, but I am not sure of anything else." The triplets had looked onwards to find the shape of a snake-like creature in the glowing stone, finding a more humanoid shape under it. There were more jagged etches just close to the picture, which the middle triplet observed as his siblings had looked over in other places of the open geode.

The azurite geode seemed to be filled with these strange markings, which the eldest triplet figured may have connected to a story, in some form. The youngest triplet, however, was more interested in the various shapes.

After a few moments, the brother of history had cried in triumph. "Ah! The lost legend of the darkness – I think we may have found it!"

"The legend? What 'legend of the darkness'?", the female triplet trembled, her eyes reminiscent of the great twin moons in the night sky.

"'_The Dragon's Revelation_', the story of the beginning of our universe. '_They had existed in the past and will exist in the future, but never have they existed in the present_'_._"

After a moment of silence, he whispered two names that each went unheard by his siblings, leaving them feeling small droplets of water in an otherwise out-of-place predicament. Following this reaction brought a chain of events from what felt to be actual raindrops to stalactites falling downward like spears from the Heavens. As soon as they could realize it, the cavern was beginning to collapse on them.

"What did you do, Brother?!", the eldest triplet shouted from beyond a column of azurite, his dark blue eyes glowing with his anger and misunderstanding. "Did you say its name? You know that name is cursed!"

"Forgive me, Brother. Had I not forgotten, I would have –"

"No. You said its name, an unforgivable crime! You know what dangers shall befall us when you say its name."

"I was not thinking, Brother, I ask for your forgiveness!" Rocks, slightly larger than the size of an average pebble, had crackled atop their amphibious heads, beckoning them to move along as quickly as possible before boulders would crush them or halt them from finding a way out. With the eldest triplet in the moment of ignorance of his brother of history, the trio attempted a quick escape without much words to be spoken between them.

The youngest brother had followed his siblings out of the small crevice before having his thigh trapped in the same exact spot of which their only sister had been caught in, leaving him to cry out for help as the female triplet had turned around and taken his hand.

"No, it is too late!", the eldest called in the flurry of tumbling sandstone and azurite, the loud noises of foot-long diameter stone hitting the sandy floor nearly drowning out his voice. "Come on, Sister, we must leave! He deserves the punishment for saying its name and causing us to suffer!"

"I am _not_ going to leave our brother behind!" Without luck of being able to release their brother from the crevice, she felt a stunningly dry hand attempting to pry her out with success before she could have been smashed by the rock slide. The sound of a large boulder crashing downward had startled them, deleting the sound from their brother as they made a hasty escape to the outside of the labyrinthine cavern. They were relieved to hear the silencing wind as they came ever so closely to the entrance, but the overwhelming weight of the fact they left their brother to die. "I wanted to save him…, I wanted to save his life. This is your fault, Brother!"

The elder had shrugged innocently, "I see no wrong I have done, as anyone in my position will have said the same thing."

"I will never forgive you for this. In the name of the Creator, we never kill one of our own unless he betrayed us."

"And he did, Sister. He spoke its name – therefore, he was condemned and killed because he chose to make all of us suffer."

She nodded in fury, her thoughts racing and her heart pounding furiously like the coming rain. "No, he apologized and asked for our forgiveness. I gave him hope in light of the darkness, but it was your fault you took me to escape. …not just that – it was your fault because we had gone down there in the first place after answering a foolish dare." She forcefully pushed her elder brother away, "I wish you regret what you have done. For all of your lifetime."

With those words, they returned in silence to their faraway home.

* * *

_Suoran Plains, 17529._

_Continent of Fertility, Altros._

The automated noise of mechanical wheezing had surrounded the most of the bright area, along with the random appearance of an entirely out-of-place police public call box from another planet's age. The ancient doors opened inward to allow the box's inhabitants to find emerald green grass only half as tall as the male who stepped out from it, in which the trees of azure leaves had shaded them from the temperate sunlight.

"_Come on, Doctor, I want to see!_", shouted out a rather dainty young lady, with a south English tone to her voice that allowed her reply to innocence. As soon as he stepped out of the box, two young women had followed his lead to just by the treeside. The twenty-five year old journalist had been delightfully wearing a set of light blue flares with a long, flat white shirt tucked under the belt, and a thin, sky blue scarf loosely tied around her neck. Her hazelnut hair was cut slightly past her shoulders, wavy, encompassing her usually bright features.

The other female, only three or four inches taller than the companion journalist, was dressed slightly more future fashioned – with a skin-tight turtle-neck without sleeves, and a corset laying strictly atop it, a skirt covered in belts and chains, tall black boots and fishnet stockings, blouse-like shorts underneath, and elbow-length black gloves, she appeared like the Earth millenial modern stereotype of "goth". Her hair, however, was very short and styled like a bowl cut or an eton crop.

The journalist had smiled upon closing her eyes, gathering up the fresh aroma of newly rained plants, breathing in deeply.

The tallest, and the only male of the trio, had grinned ever widely, pressing a heavy hand on his slightly light brown fedora to remove it from his head. His deep blue, sapphiric eyes had studied the young lady in black just slightly, seeing her without an expression.

"Vivian, you haven't said a word since we arrived. Is something wrong, or are you just afraid of a little sunlight?" His uplifting personality was as astounding as the length of his scarf, his overly joyous demeanor was contagious to the both of them. As soon as he had noticed the lady in black very slightly smiling, he had to make notice of it. "I see there is some shred of warmth in that 'little black heart' of yours."

Her own voice was slightly raspy, monotonous without a single hint of emotion, barely even talking enough to allow the male to hear her. "I guess it's pretty, but that's it."

"Oh, rubbish! I know you love it. Sarah's enjoying the view."

The brightly dressed journalist, Sarah Jane Smith, had quietly observed their surroundings to take note the police box had landed in what appeared to be a natural "bowl" mountain range, surrounding them for several kilometers in nearly every direction with the exception of the western end only fifty meters to their left. The large trees dotting the landscape had given a sense of comfort with the overlying shades and the temperate rays of the sun down gently on the glistening grasses. Sarah Jane's voice was delighted with her own curiosity, "Where are we, Doctor?"

"This land is known as the 'Continent of Fertility', and is only inhabited by peaceful amphibians known as the 'Altans'."

"No," she countered half-heartedly, "I meant the planet."

"Oh, Altros. Its 'fraternal' twin planet is called 'Zault'. Altros is the planet of water and Zault, the planet of fire. From what I understand, they've been at war for millenia after the Zoltsi attempted colonisation of this planet. There's a lot of differences between the Zoltsi and the Altans, from significant sights such as the landscape of their planets to more trivial matters like their skin composition.", he paused, "I've always wanted to come to Altros, but never had a reason to. Now that we've no trouble to run into, I thought we take a short holiday before setting off again across the universe."

The Doctor had removed a small white satchel from his tweed jacket pockets, handing it toward Sarah Jane, primarily. "Would you like a Jelly Baby, Sarah?"

Her dark brown eyes had traced between the pouch and his intense eyes, then delightfully removing a yellow one from the colourful bunch. "Thank you, Doctor." Sarah Jane's smile was just as heartwarming as the Doctor's when she prodded the young gothic lady to take one when she had been offered.

"Vivian, I suppose you should try one.", his gaze turned to the lady clad in black.

Staring through yellow eyes and upward at the alien, whose large hands had gently cupped the pouch as though it were an injured animal, Vivian carefully had chosen one of the red candies from out of the group and eyed it warily. "Thank you, Doctor.", she said in tone of her own politeness, vaguely smiling.

Sarah eagerly pressed the Jelly Baby into her mouth with a light chew, leaving the Doctor to teasingly force Vivian to taste hers.

"Oh, it's not poisonous; just eat it." As soon as she had complied, giving no wish to truly savour any taste it left on the roof of her mouth, she swallowed with the indignance of knowing her taste buds rattled at the sudden intake of copious amounts of sugar. Vivian grimaced, her eyes squinted together for a second in hope of relieving herself of the ultrasweet taste.

Yet the fact that she was never accustomed to sugar had been the most obvious reason.

"…too sweet.", Vivian choked out before crossing her arms and lying against the closest woodland tree, hearing vaguely the sounds of a running stream and the whispers of wind across the blue foliage. "I hear running water, one-hundred fifty paces East."

The Doctor set a thick hand on the female alien's thin shoulder, giving her his broad grin in satisfaction and joy. "Good girl! Come on, you two." Urging his two female companions to follow, hiding the fedora in his left jacket pocket and his long scarf simply trailing behind him as he trampled down the soft dirt about the trees to the entrance of a cluster, it allowed him to hear the noise of rushing waters racing down a stream. By the sound of it, there were voices to accompany the overbearing noise of the brook under the shades of the foliage.

The grass around this area was generally a more brilliant emerald that accompanied the turquoise of the transparent purity flowing down a stream. With the shorter grass and the taller trees in the small circular clearing, there had been the sound of two splashes and the sudden lack of conversation. It was the Doctor who had presented his idea to the two females, "I think we should follow them."

"If this is your idea of 'adventure', Doctor," Sarah Jane pouted with her arms defiantly crossed, "then leave me _out_ of it. I came for a relaxing holiday and you're wishing for an adventure. Can we keep you calm for _once_?"

"Yes, if this was not direct evidence of the Doctor never standing still to take a break, then I don't know what is.", Vivian added rather slyly. Without any second thoughts, both of the females had been left in the dust when the Doctor had bolted after the wake of the two creatures with the only hope of each of them catching up with each other. In the case he had lost his two companions, there was only the steps of his feet they could chase until they reached him. It was not long before Vivian crashed into a completely still Doctor, as though he were statuesque or paralysed. Sarah Jane had stopped on the very few steps behind the young lady in black to avoid clashing with her, keeping herself in silence as hope of the Doctor explaining exactly what was going on.

As soon as Vivian had stepped back on her long feet, she leaned slightly to the left of the Doctor for the sight of a translucent gateway further up the steam, preventing them from going any further. "Vivian, you can swim. I want you to dive under the gate and get to the other side."

"I cannot swim."

Her statement sounded dull and monotonous, compared to her usual and vaguely lightened mood when put to the same command. This caused only the Doctor to stare before Vivian motioned to her left, two amphibious creatures standing with a pair of javelins in hand, carrying a transparent flag at the end.

"Hands up to the back of your head, Zoltsi insurgents, follow us." The javelins, one nearly into the Doctor's nose, another at Vivian's forehead, the third at Sarah Jane's neck. The creatures had large insectoid eyes and a generally round head topped with a mohawk of webs behind their ear fins. They carried lean black armour, with glowing blue streams of neon in circular patterns down the arms, which seemed fire-resistant. The Doctor's intensely blue eyes turned just imperceptively to find there was a wall of transparent glass behind them which had not been before.

"Not much of a choice in escaping, is there?", the Doctor broadly grinned at the creatures before they forced the trio forward once the gates opened.

* * *

_Palace of the Altans._

_Continent of Fertility, Altros._

"My Lord, my Lady – I have found Zoltsi insurgents on the borders of the Shahk stream. They are bound and gagged until we can properly interrogate them." One of the two guards which had captured three emissaries, literally had dragged inward to a grand throne room the largest of the spies.

The insurgent wore an incredibly lengthy striped scarf of numerous different colours, a dark brown overcoat with a warm-coloured plaid cravat over a white dress-shirt, and dark plaid trousers. The humanoid's long legs had him trip over the scarf when he was violently thrust to the pale blue-tiled floor – setting a hand atop his fedora to keep it still while he bolted back to his feet in just seconds, he grinned ever so widely upon approaching the Lord and the Lady.

"That butler of yours is very good! He nearly killed me. How do you do?, I'm the Doctor." Before he had come into two meters of them, he felt his throat forcing him back toward the floor. The guard had a hold of both his scarf and the chain encompassing his neck, it seemed.

"You will refrain from touching His and Her Holiness. You can and will stay silent until they allow you to speak. Is that clear?"

The next voice reminded them of rushing waves on an ocean had flooded the throne as though it were a sports stadium, with crystal clear understanding, "No, Haalul, let him speak his words for himself. If he cannot explain himself, I shall consider the proper punishment."

"…as you wish, Lord Shirzaal." The guard, Haalul, had bowed at the presence of the Lord of the Altans, who then stood tall with the Lady of the Altans, his sister and the queen. They had barely approached as the man who called himself "Doctor" remained kneeled on the floor further away.

"You do not appear to be a part of the Zoltsi, who make it their lives to threaten and kill us. We are the Altans. While you are here, you will follow our orders, only our orders. Is that reasonable for you? Now speak!, he who calls himself 'the Doctor'.", Lord Shirzaal commanded with pride. There was a single pause before the man who called himself 'Doctor' had stood to his towering height, which was almost substantially shorter than the Altans.

His expression had lost the grin the Royalty expected to continue seeing, which allowed them to think he would being absolutely serious. "Where should I begin?"

"Where are you from?", the Lady of the Altans had spoken with the same pride, a voice sounding like the rigidness of ice.

"Hm…well, to explain this clearly, I guess I should say I may have had the ancestry of the foundation of all Time Lords, and was concieved in a loom that –" He was just easily interrupted from speaking by the Lady of the Altans, who seemed to make him feel rather "small" compared to their greatness in the social class order.

"No. Your planet. Lady of the Altans, Eolani, asks 'What planet are you from?'.", Guard Haalul jabbed the man with his javelin as a way of correcting him.

"Oh, I come from a lovely little planet called 'Gallifrey', in the constellation of Kasterborous, home of the Time Lords. You may have thought of me as a Tellurian, but one of my companions is from Earth, believe it or not."

There was the sound of ice crashing against the floor, signaling the javelins of the Lord and Lady had the man's attention as soon as he stopped talking. "There are three of you, Time Lord. Whom is the other one?" A moment of thought had passed through the Doctor upon consideration of what he should say for his other companion, one neither human nor Gallifreyan.

Without a thought to speak, he gave up thinking, "She's Tesivan."

The Lord and the Lady of the Altans had widened their eyes, surprised at the words which he had spoken. "_Tesivan_? …yet they have all died so long ago. Their planet is nothing, now, but a wasteland. Such perfected beauty has been lost with the ages, and yet you claim to have one with you?"

"I travel through time, Your Holinesses. She came from our past, and my other companion's future. She happened to be one of the last of her kind."

There was another pause between them as the Lord had sent Guard Haalul back out of the throne to retrieve the Tesivan and the Tellurian whom had awaited their entrance from outside. There was no guessing to find out who was either, as the Altans had biologic heat vision from over years of sensing Zoltsi, in which the inner temperature of the Tesivan was usually nil degrees Celcius. That Doctor was speaking the truth!

"Tesivan, step forward."

Yellow eyes glared toward blue, furious at the Doctor for reasons known, "You told them?!"

The head of fleecy curls remained down as he spoke to her, in which he nearly glanced away to avoid her gaze, "I didn't have a choice, Vivian. I couldn't say you were Tellurian because, if these really are Altans, they would find out I lied."

Sarah Jane Smith was sympathetic, always wanting to take the stand in place of Vivian Vespera as a hope of protecting her. Another of the guards, who remained unnamed for the time being, had tugged her forcefully back with her throat in chains like the Doctor's.

"You are Tesivan. Why do you travel through time with this fool?"

At the accusation, the Doctor lunged forward before being pulled back by his throat to end up choking as he slammed back to the floor, in which Vivian was unchained at Lady Eolani's request. Lord Shirzaal had also commanded that the Time Lord and Tellurian be taken down into the Flood Chamber, which lay beneath the palace, while the Lord and Lady of the Altans had spoken properly with the Tesivan.

"The Doctor chose to protect me when I left my father on Earth. Father had been skeptical of everything that happened in the most of his life because of the stories he told me of the one who manipulated him, by _he who cannot be named_. You Altans are a part of Tesivan legends too, what with your dragon and your mage."

Lord Shirzaal had stared silently at his sister, who stood in her elegant robes. His insectoid eyes stared back at Vivian, never breaking contact, "Who is 'the Doctor' to you?"

"Hard to believe, but I call him a friend. Someone to look up to, someone who offers help, someone who may be dimwitted at times but very intelligent at others. I suppose you Altans are not friendly to Time Lords?"

Lady Eolani nodded slowly, "We suppose that these Time Lords conspire with the Zoltsi, but the Tesivan are like friends to us. Nearly ten thousand years ago, the Tesivan stopped taking our side in the War of Elements and we wondered why none had returned. They were running very low on soldiers and stepped out of the War, which shifted the success toward the Zoltsi. We had to bring the best Tesivan to give ourselves success, so they sent us the one named Itzal Kelik."

Vivian had given no indication of knowing anything about the legendary swordsman named Itzal Kelik, knowing his story all too well. The question she was asked next, however, had her off her guard.

"What was it like to live on Tesiva while it still existed?"

She answered as though nothing had happened, "I do not live on Tesiva. Those who have taken the form of humans live on Earth for their protection. Other than my father and aunt, the only two granted true immortality, no other Tesivan exist. I am not sure the whether my mother is still alive."

"I see. So…the Doctor has been granted guardianship over you for the time being?", Lady Eolani questioned.

Vivian answered with honesty, "The Doctor is a very good person, despite his corrupted Time Lord kind, and he can be trusted. I often wonder where my own loyalties lie after Father has remained neutral in all setups, but his intentions are always for a good reason."

"And what of the young Tellurian?"

This name caused the gothic Tesivan to blink, "…'Tellurian'? If that is your name for Sarah Jane Smith, I call her an 'Earthen'. She is protective of me, not that I can make anything of that out of context, though not so well at protecting me without some kind of power of her own but her problem solving. I never try to take assistance for granted, but it happens to always be there in some form."

"So, you claim that your father had good intentions by sending you off with a complete stranger such as this Doctor?"

Vivian nodded just vaguely, "Father is very intelligent. He would not send me off without a reason."

Lord Shirzaal and Lady Eolani had turned toward each other in silence, sending what Vivian percieved was a kind of telepathy, something most Tesivan happened to be capable of at some point. They turned to face her, Lady Eolani had given their conjoined answer, "We shall think over what you have said."

The Lord of the Altans had faced Guard Haalul and motioned to the young lady who stood before them, "Take her below the palace to join the Doctor and Ms. Smith, but keep Ms. Vespera unchained until we call for them."

As soon as the guard had bowed in understanding of the command and respect, he had Vivian follow him out of the colossal, cathedral-like throne room.

* * *

_Flood Chamber, under the Palace._

With Vivian forced into the cell opposite Sarah Jane and the Doctor with her retaliation, she crossed her arms and turned straight on her heels to face the wall. Haalul had knocked an armored hand on the glass wall bordering the cell, his insectoid eyes staring only at the thin, draconic slits of the Tesivan's eyes. "Listen, Ms. Vespera, the Lord and the Lady are considering your words. You shall wait in this cell until they call you back for their answer. Is that clear?"

"_Yes_, I understand." Her voice was more rigid than either the Doctor or Sarah Jane had heard yet. The second Haalul had left the Chamber in only his silence, Vivian had taken a faraway seat on the only cot in the rather spacious cell. It was obvious to the both of them that she was not willing to speak, but she knew something that the Doctor would not stop to have knowledge of. Now was not the time.

Or was it that they thought she was not willing to speak?

"What have you been up to?", asked Vivian in sarcasm.

"Oh, we've been playing a lovely game called 'I Spy'. I don't suppose you've heard of it… .", the Doctor grinned, only having been responded by a dour glare from the Tesivan. "So, they spoke to you about your questionable existence?"

"_What do you think_? I just got forced in here by one of their Honorable Guards, so something got lost somewhere along the line with what they told me. To confirm your theories, Doctor, they _are_ the Altans. If them calling us 'Zoltsi spies' was not good enough for you…", she trails off before they could guess what next, which was downcasted, "According to them, the Altans and the Zoltsi were in a war, the Tesivan took the side of the Altans. When the Tesivan warrior numbers were low, they pulled out and the Zoltsi nearly won the war against the Altans. The Tesivan, to make up for lost time, sent the legendary Itzal Kelik to the fight."

She paused.

"What they failed to mention was that Itzal Kelik, according to Tesivan history, had annihilated both sides of the War and left them recuperating before he did anymore damage." She refrained from saying more as Sarah Jane added her input.

"Itzal Kelik…, I've heard of an Itzal Kelik before. Blue eyes, black hair, occasionally carries around a sword?"

"Yes!", Vivian exclaimed, leaping out of her cot. "Where did you see him?"

"It was some time ago, but I last saw him in South London. I had been doing an interview on several people who weren't waking up from nightmares, or had insomnia because they couldn't sleep without having nightmares. He was one of the people I interviewed, and he seemed perfectly human." Sarah Jane refrained from pacing out of her place on the cot, in which the Doctor had remained musing in his uncommon silence.

Vivian crossed her arms, "The Tesivan can alter their appearance to look human, but the humanoid Tesivan cannot revert to their original appearance. Itzal was one of the few who was originally concieved to appear human, but his soul was removed after everyone in his village was killed…, brutally murdered."

The Time Lord shot his head up, "Are you telling ghost stories?"

"If you want to try to beat that, Doctor, go for it. I was not intending to tell a ghost story, anyway." Vivian had gone off on saying she stated a part of the Treason, which was written and included within a book the Tesivan called _Urivewn_, which translated into _Unknown_.

"The Altans have had a legend that was long lost to their eons of time called _the Dragon's Revelation_."


End file.
